


Девочка, обжигающая, как солнце

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Misogyny, Moral Ambiguity, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey is 17, Sad Ending, Symbolism everywhere, ben is 30, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Люди могут меняться, наверное.





	Девочка, обжигающая, как солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Girl is Like A Sunburn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284562) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для DarkLadyReylo (Scotian).

На лужайку перед жилищем Бена наползал туман, по небу полоснули первые лучи солнца — наступал новый день.

Бен потягивал кофе, глядя на голубоватую рассветную дымку, медленно приобретавшую золотистый-белый оттенок. Обычно он просыпался с рассветом, поскольку в последнее время заняться было нечем. Ни выпивки, ни курева, ни прежних друзей-приятелей. Лишь он, одиночество и старый семейный трейлер Соло, припаркованный в миле от отчего дома.

А восход был красив. Свет проглядывал за деревьями, расплескивая красно-оранжевые тени на росистой траве, разгораясь яркими солнечными соцветиями, вид которых дарил Бену щемящее чувство надежды — хрупкое и мимолетное. Но в эти короткие мгновения золотая надежда принадлежала только ему одному.

***

— Я привезла тебе продукты, чтобы ты не умер с голоду, но так не может продолжаться вечно.

Было около одиннадцати, когда с двумя сумками, набитыми едой, приехала Лея. Со своего узкого дивана Бен наблюдал, как она раскладывает масло, яйца, кажется, бекон — рацион, чтобы поддерживать функционирование его организма. Жизнь сама по себе уже была тюрьмой.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — он сглотнул. — Куда-то собралась?

— Да, в банк, внести очередной платеж по залогу, — Лея резко выпрямилась и оглянулась, вскинув бровь. — А ты, как вижу, решил не утруждать себя надеванием штанов?

— Какой в этом смысл?

Лея захлопнула дверцу холодильника. Как всегда, она действовала решительно, предпочитая деловой подход, а после суда эта ее черта многократно усугубилась.

— Ты прав, — согласилась она, — раз уж тебя зарегистрировали в базе преступников на сексуальной почве, ты вправе одеваться так, как пожелаешь. Я обязательно расскажу об этом адвокату, которой выплачиваю шестьдесят тысяч долларов, чтобы спасти твою задницу от тюрьмы. Уверена, она придет в восторг.

Бен сцепил зубы, рывком поднялся и потопал в закуток трейлера, служивший ему крохотной спальней. Лучше сдохнуть, чем слушать нравоучения матери! Блять, будто дерьмо, в которое он влип, его вина! Да кто спрашивает документы у бабы, встреченной в баре?! Эта кобыла _выглядела_ на все восемнадцать! Он не извращенец какой-нибудь!

Но толку в препирательствах не было, и Бен натянул первые подвернувшиеся под руку шорты и футболку с какой-то рок-группой, прошелся щеткой по растрепанным, длинным — до плеч — черным волосам, почистил кривоватые зубы, фыркнул и вернулся на кухню. Справедливости ради — одевшись, он даже немного почувствовал себя человеком, но признаваться в этом матери, естественно, не намеревался.

Увидев его, Лея просияла от удовольствия.

— Гораздо лучше! Вот теперь это ясное послание: «Умоляю принять меня на работу, я не хочу бомжевать и побираться»! Главное, если соберешься в город, не забудь, что тебе надо обходить школу стороной. У полиции есть ориентировки на «Сокол», — она закатила глаза и скомкала пустые пакеты. — Эту мерзкую колымагу сложно не заметить.

Не стоило добавлять — знал Бен — что и он _сам_ не таков, чтобы остаться незамеченным, при росте шесть футов и три дюйма, здоровенный, как клейдесдаль.

Лея деловито запихнула пакеты под раковину. Она не менялась. Вечно благоухала свежими цветами, из причудливо уложенных кос не выбивалось ни волоска… Ну а Бен пошел в Хана — во всяком случае, от кого еще мог он унаследовать талант нажираться и топить педаль до упора. Вообще-то Хан отсыпал ему и обаяния вкупе со спесью, но последней поубавилось после того, как Бен впервые попался за рулем бухим в стельку.

Мама обхватила его лицо прохладными ладонями, и от ее грустной улыбки Бену стало еще херовее. Он только и делал, что лажал, все тридцать лет своей жизни с самого рождения, а теперь и вовсе достиг гребаного днища.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она. — Я знаю, ты **не** плохой человек.

— Такое чувство, что как раз таки да.

— Придет лето, и ты приободришься. Солнышко, цветочки, что еще нужно, — Лея коснулась губами его лба и отвернулась. — Мне пора. Есть что постирать?

Бен побрел в спальню за пакетом с грязной одеждой. Бака хватало только на туалет с душем, поэтому раз в неделю мама забирала вещи. Хан возражал, предлагая, чтобы Бен сам стирал их в ручье.

Мама тронулась в путь. Бен стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел с прищуром на свою «лужайку», ограниченную на дальней стороне деревьями, которые отмечали дорогу к дому родителей. Разбрызгивая грязь, «Рейндж Ровер» Леи скрылся из виду, оставив Бена и его трейлер в гордом одиночестве.

В воздухе бодро жужжали пчелы. Бен почесал подбородок, прислушиваясь к оживленному стрекоту насекомых, и отступил в свое жилище. Заодно раздавил паука-волка, проползавшего возле его ноги.

***

Одно хорошо: в городе его мало кто узнавал. Бен мог, пригнувшись, водить «Сокол» и, неузнанным, посещать назначенную судом терапию или закупаться чипсами. Почти все, с кем он учился в старшей школе, отсюда уехали.

Делая огромный крюк, чтобы обогнуть школу, он отыскал местечко для парковки на улице возле офиса доктора Уиллис. Правда, счетчик жрал по два доллара в час. Стоянки подорожали, когда новый мэр вознамерился оживить центр города, где Бен вместе с приятелями когда-то поджигал картон и воровал конфеты из магазина на углу.

Не то чтобы он нуждался. Бедным он никогда не был. Ему попросту нравилось воровать.

В приемной было прохладно, кондиционер приятно обдувал, а в углу красовалось пышное растение в горшке. Лировидный фикус, как говорила док. Бен сунул руки в карманы и подошел поближе, разглядывая ярко-зеленый бутон, распускающийся в лучах солнца. Такой аккуратный.

— Заходи, Бен.

Он поднял глаза. Доктор открыла дверь, жестом пригласив его в кабинет, и поправила очки. На стене приемной появилась новая картина, которую Бену хотелось изучить, но пришлось довольствоваться халявной бутылкой воды и плестись в кабинет. Тут было мило, но не слишком просторно.

Устраиваясь в кресле с подушкой под поясницу, доктор поморщилась, придерживая живот. Она ждала уже третьего ребенка.

— Как вы? — спросил Бен, закрывая дверь.

— Да ничего страшного — скорей бы уж он вылез из меня.

С глубоким вздохом доктор поправила подушку. Ее светлые волосы были собраны в подрастрепавшийся пучок, державшийся на двух палочках, воткнутых на макушке, а сама она куталась в плед, несмотря на жару. Оба кольца — обручальное и помолвочное — свисали на цепочке с ее шеи в декольте, успешно позволявшее Бену глазеть на ее сиськи.

Бен нахмурился и одернул шорты. Вот еще. Она же беременная и… круглая такая. Он не извращенец какой-нибудь.

— Как прошла неделя? — поинтересовалась доктор, с облегчением отпив воды из бутылки. — Приглашали на собеседования?

— Нет. Ничего особенного не подвернулось, — Бен поерзал в кресле, испытывая неловкость из-за крови, приливавшей вниз. Так происходило каждую неделю, на каждом сеансе, и всякий раз он убеждал себя, что это случайность. — Папа до сих пор не заходит меня проведать.

— Ему нужно время. Он успокоится.

Может быть. После суда они ни разу не разговаривали.

Доктор принялась сыпать советами по успешному поиску работы — в его случае с этим возникали трудности, как только высвечивалось резюме. Три года тюрьмы, условно-досрочное за примерное поведение — в теории, в общем, звучало неплохо, но почему-то оказалось хуже, чем пребывание за решеткой. Давление, тяготевшее над ним, требовало влиться в общество — общество, которое не желало его принимать.

Бен почесал в затылке и покосился на окно.

— Я подумываю снова выходить почаще. Может, на свидания или что-нибудь типа того.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

Нет. **Не** хорошая. Но он никого не трахал уже три года.

Доктор, как всегда, уловила перемену в его настроении. И слегка улыбнулась — отчасти сочувственно.

— Бен. Тебе предстоит долгий путь.

— Все нормально. Я совершил ошибку.

— Ты демонстрируешь тревожные модели поведения по отношению к женщинам, Бен, — увлекшись разговором, она потерла свой набухший живот, а Бен притворился, что не пялится и не заводится от этого зрелища. — Тебе нужно прийти в положительное эмоциональное состояние, прежде чем заводить новые отношения.

Он стиснул зубы. От застарелой злобы стало колоть кожу на голове, подмывало врезать кулаком в стену.

— Я совершил одну ошибку, — процедил Бен. — Я ни разу в жизни не причинил вреда женщине, тем более не стал бы намеренно крутить с тинейджеркой.

— Есть разные способы причинить кому-либо вред. Ты питаешь сильную обиду на мать за то, что случилось, когда ты был ребенком, и это выливается в пьянство и поиск уязвимых…

Бен вскочил на ноги, не дожидаясь, пока она закончит фразу. Впрочем, доктор не окликнула его, не пыталась убедить вернуться.

***

_— Бен? Что ты делаешь?_

_Мать с отцом стояли над ним, прямо за спинкой дивана. Он не был уверен в том, что именно делает, но это было приятно. Впрочем, их взгляды были красноречивее слов, и стыд пронзил его, как горячий нож масло. Беда._

_Он съежился под пледом._

_— Не знаю._

_— Где ты этому научился? — нахмурилась мама. Сегодня они вернулись с ужина слишком рано._

_— Не знаю._

_У Хана на скулах заиграли желваки. Он не был вспыльчивым, но что-то жестокое блеснуло в его глазах._

_— Через дорогу? — рявкнул он. — Ведь так?_

_Шестнадцатилетнему Бену хотелось вытащить из-под себя подушку и скрыться с глаз долой, но он слишком смутился, застигнутый врасплох. Тем не менее он кивнул — да, это был сосед — и Хан двинулся к двери, сжимая кулаки._

_— Хан! — Лея поспешила за ним. — Нельзя бить соседей без причины!_

_— Я уже целую вечность собирался наподдать этому странному сукину сыну! — Отец пинком распахнул дверь. — А теперь он доебался до моего сына, и я придушу его, прежде чем приедут копы!_

_Мама кричала ему вслед, но он ушел в ночь. Тогда она оглянулась и смерила Бена сердитым взглядом. Это навсегда запечатлелось в его памяти, и почему-то он до сих пор не мог простить ей то, что она не пошла с Ханом. Наверное, в тот момент ему казалось, что ей насрать — что она не хочет защищать его, своего сына, хотя делала и делает это до сих пор… но в тот момент что-то как будто треснуло…_

_— А ну, ступай в свою комнату! — гаркнула она._

_Подтянув шорты, Бен взлетел по лестнице и нырнул в свою укромную берлогу. Лея позже явилась с извинениями, даже обняла его, но сделанного было не воротить._

***

Ладно, ладно! Может, у него в мозгу и роились сомнения, что она чуточку недотягивает до восемнадцати.

Может, это было очевидно по тому, как она заламывала руки, как со слипшихся густо накрашенных ресниц осыпались крошки туши. А может, по нервному трепету, с которым она стреляла глазками — будто увидела божество, будто он был чем-то многократно лучшим, чем думал сам.

Откуда ей было знать, что в его голове сидят два полета в Ирак и две ходки за гонки бухим в доску — аккурат по одной за каждую. Нет, ее голубые глаза блестели в тусклом свете бара, пока она взахлеб глотала его байки и гоготала над каждой шуткой — разевала рот, считая Бена интересным, думала, он что-то из себя представляет. Думала.

— Как насчет?..

Но ее маленькие пальчики уже уцепились за дверь туалетной кабинки, когда она с придыханием кивнула, и он подумал, что она хороша в юбке, а еще — что она чертова шлюха, раз позволяет трахнуть себя на людях.

***

Моросило, но Бену это было безразлично. В парке он рухнул на первую попавшуюся свободную скамейку под деревьями и уставился на пруд. Может, проще сигануть туда и подержать голову под водой, чем искать ответы на вопросы?

Он смотрел, как плавают утки, он промок до нитки, черные волосы облепили лицо, и желание прыгнуть усилилось. Может, и к лучшему. Все равно никто не заметит его исчезновения.

— А ты о зонтиках слышал?

С этими словами на скамью плюхнулась девушка с рюкзачком и в смешном желтом дождевике с капюшоном. Бен едва взглянул на нее.

— Чем могу помочь? — тупо сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ничем, всего лишь хотела съесть свой маффин. Но если честно, ты похож на мокрого потерявшегося щеночка, вот я и решила посидеть с тобой.

У нее был акцент, явно не американский, и со второго взгляда Бен определил, что ей лет шестнадцать. Тонкие каштановые волосы прилипали к ее щекам, пока она ела, крошки сыпались на перед дождевика — их она тоже подбирала: ногтями, покрытыми зеленым лаком.

Бен не сразу опомнился, сообразив, что пялится, пока она не подняла глаза и не взглянула на него, вздернув брови.

— Чего?

— Ничего. Извиняюсь.

Собранные крошки девушка кинула уткам. Она была худющей, а ее кроссовки грязными и рваными — может, сбежала из дома. Хотя какое ему дело.

— Я Рей, — представилась она.

— …Бен. Ты здешняя?

— Нет, я из Юты. Почувствовала, что хочу сменить обстановку, ну, ты понимаешь? — Расстегнув рюкзак, Рей принялась что-то искать. — Мне скоро восемнадцать, поэтому какая разница: свалить из дома месяцем раньше или позже.

Бен обвел глазами пустынный парк. Дождь льет так, что не слышно и не видно ни хрена. Однако не заработает ли он проблем… из-за новой ошибки?

Он не встал и не ушел, хотя знал, что должен. Молча смотрел, как она достает два батончика с сухофруктами и протягивает ему один. Костяшки пальцев у нее были ободранными и грязными, как и все прочее.

— Как ты сюда попала? — спросил он, запихнув батончик в карман.

— Автостопом, пешком… Хваталась за все, чем можно подзаработать, чтобы купить билеты на автобус, — пожала плечами Рей, говоря с набитым ртом и рассматривая парк. Сейчас можно было разглядеть, какие у нее отяжелевшие, опухшие веки. — По большей части работала уборщицей. Воровать я не умею и никогда не начну.

— О… Это хорошо.

— Ага. А ты чего здесь расселся совсем один? Тебя кто-то бросил?

— Нет, — фыркнул он. — День выдался тяжелый.

Рей хмыкнула, закинула в рот жвачку и покачала головой. Ее кроссовок прочертил полоску в грязи.

— Значит, все-таки кто-то бросил. Что это на тебе? В любой непонятной ситуации надевай шорты карго? Какие они жуткие.

— Знаешь, я был в тюрьме… и в Ираке. Дважды.

Она снова пофыркала, возведя к небу глаза. Ореховые, к слову.

— У меня приемный папаша сидит, а по молодости был во Вьетнаме. Ты не думай, я не постесняюсь сказать, что ты одеваешься, мягко говоря, так себе, чувак.

Эта девка начинала раздражать. Бен встал, и она без лишних слов скинула рюкзак на то место, где он сидел — там было сухо. Собираясь уходить, он обернулся — напоследок глянуть на нее — Рей как ни в чем не бывало помахала рукой. Нет, хрена с два он позвонит копам. Они решат, что он хотел ее трахнуть.

Но, кажется, Рей не испытывала никаких проблем. Ее желтый дождевик был единственным ярким пятном на холсте темного ливня, и она улыбалась от уха до уха. Нет, с ней все в порядке. Хорошая девчушка.

Но он слишком хорошо знал, что случается с хорошими девчушками.

Бен сжал зубы и засунул руки в карманы. Он уже отошел на приличное расстояние, так что пришлось повысить голос.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее! — выкрикнул он. — Незнакомцы опасны!

— Не знаю… — пожала плечами Рей. — Думаю, люди в большинстве своем поступают правильно. А ты разве нет?

Нет. Нет, он правильно не поступал.

***

До заброшенной фермы, где жил Сноук, дорога была недолгой. Ставни дома отваливались, краска облезала, равно как начертанный на двери красный крест, предостерегавший непрошеных гостей от вторжения сюда.

Бен захлопнул скрипучую дверь пикапа и убрал с лица мокрые волосы. Постоял еще с минуту, положив руку на крышу «Сокола».

Верхушки деревьев успели вырасти еще выше, левую стену облюбовал плющ, придав дому зловещую атмосферу фильма ужасов. Выйдя из тюрьмы, Сноук съехал отсюда, и на участок покупателя не нашлось. Слишком старый дом. Слишком много призраков.

Но дождь утих, выглянуло солнце, осветив камни на старой грунтовой дороге. Бен шмыгнул носом и, наклонившись, подобрал один. Дважды подбросил на ладони. Откинулся назад, заводя руку — ту, которой подавал, когда был питчером — и запустил булыжник в окно спальни на втором этаже.

Стекло разбилось, осыпавшись приятным ливнем осколков — но это было не все. Бена насторожил странный звук.

Бен взлетел на крыльцо и толкнул старую дверь с красным крестом — та со стоном отворилась, обдав его пылью и грязью. Все осталось таким же, как много лет назад. Он закашлялся и, войдя, двинулся по обшарпанной лестнице наверх. Ускорил шаг, прыгая через две ступеньки, как раньше — две за раз, и Сноук за спиной, обдающий дыханием затылок.

Переступив порог спальни, Бен увидел валяющийся камень и пнул его носком ботинка. Совсем недавно камень катился по полу — от разбитого окна за ним тянулся кровавый след.

— Дерьмо, — сплюнув, Бен шагнул вперед и прикрыл рот ладонью. — Вот дерьмо!

Кошка, кормившая котят, лежала неподвижно, с размозженной камнем головой. Она была мертва, а четыре котенка продолжали мять набухшие соски — малыши, уже подросшие, с открывшимися глазками и стоячими ушками. Маленькая шевелящаяся черно-белая масса.

Бен, оцепенев, смотрел на них. Просто смотрел.

***

— Завтра придет твой инспектор. Ты уж постарайся хоть немного привести себя в порядок.

Из корзинки доносилось дружное мяуканье. Бен ехал в город — котятам требовался корм и все такое, раз он убил их проклятую мать. Он прижимал телефон плечом к уху и бормотал что-то в ответ неугомонной Лее, то и дело запихивая любопытных котят назад в корзину.

— Обязательно, — ответил он, — мне правда пора. Я за рулем.

— Ты куда надумал ехать?

— Мам, твою ж…

Внезапно его взгляд выхватил желтый дождевик. Бен швырнул трубку и ударил по тормозам.

Рей разглядывала пикап, когда он парковался на обочине. Узнав водителя, помахала рукой, и Бен неуклюже повторил ее жест, свесившись из окна.

— Куда едешь? — спросила она и подняла брови. — М-да, ну и ржавое корыто…

— Мне нужна еда для котят! Я… мне тут подвернулось несколько, у них мать умерла! Но если отдать их в приют, они погибнут, так что я…

— Ха! Ты им помочь хочешь? Себе сперва помоги! — Рей со вздохом покачала головой, но пошла к пассажирской двери. — Ладно, давай я поеду с тобой, чтобы ты их не угробил ненароком.

Бен нисколько не возражал. Рей забросила рюкзак в кузов, с широкой улыбкой уселась на пассажирское сиденье и взяла в руки корзину. Котята запищали, царапая лапками ее пальцы, а пикап загрохотал, выезжая обратно на дорогу.

В зоомагазин Рей решительно вошла первой, с корзиной в руках. И сразу направилась к полкам с заменителями молока, а потом провела не меньше десяти минут, читая этикетки влажных кормов. Бену оставалось только переминаться с ноги на ногу позади, держа руки в карманах, и медленно, но верно впадать в панику из-за собственного порыва забрать котят.

— Вряд ли они знают, что такое лоток, — протянула Рей, — но учиться никогда не поздно, да?

— Я тут подумал, может, все-таки отвезти их в приют? Наверняка у местных специалистов получится лучше, чем у меня.

Рей смерила его суровым взглядом и вручила ему корзину.

— Нельзя убегать от своих обязанностей, Бен. Будь мужиком.

Будь мужиком… Вечно все твердили ему о необходимости быть мужиком. Бен помрачнел, поджал губы, но не опустился до споров с пришлой бродяжкой посреди «Петсмарта». Это было ниже его достоинства.

На кассе за все расплатилась неожиданно Рей, отсчитав тридцать долларов. Изумление Бена, вероятно, отразилось на его лице, потому что она заулыбалась, забирая сдачу.

— Я взрослый человек, — пояснила она. — У меня всегда при себе деньги. А у тебя что, нет?

— …Не очень. Я все еще в поисках новой работы.

— А… Ну, я не чураюсь того, что подвернется.

— Иногда попадается всякое такое… ниже твоего достоинства. Не стоит опускаться.

Рей подняла пакеты тонкими руками.

— Я делаю все, что дает возможность выжить, и всегда стараюсь изо всех сил. Знаешь, как-то нет времени на раздумья о том, что ниже твоего достоинства.

Загрузив машину, Бен поехал к своему трейлеру, на что Рей отреагировала на удивление невозмутимо. Участок пустовал, маминого джипа нигде не было видно, и Бен со спокойной душой отпер дверь, пропуская внутрь Рей с корзинкой мяукающих котят.

Поставив корзину на стол, она сняла дождевик. Под ним оказалось немного: только тощенькая, костлявая фигурка в мешковатой серой футболке с дырками под мышками. Рей непринужденно сбросила кроссовки — с таким видом, будто прожила здесь всю жизнь.

— Сейчас им нужно тепло и еда, — сказала она. — По идее в этом возрасте им пора переходить на сухой корм, так что с влажным проблем не возникнет.

Она занялась заменителем молока, и Бен завис у двери, наблюдая. Каждый котенок получил свою порцию, жадно присасываясь к протянутой бутылочке и проливая половину молока на мордочку. Для прикорма Рей вывалила им целую банку влажного корма, который они раздербанили в мгновение ока. Голодные маленькие ублюдки. Выглядели настолько умилительно, что легко забывалось: это хищники, которые питаются мясом.

Взгляд Бена скользнул по длинной ноге Рей.

— У тебя есть где остановиться?

— Я присмотрела местечко за мусорными бачками «Макдака», весьма уютное, — она подперла ладонью подбородок, любуясь шумно чавкающими котятами. — Завтра утром переберусь в город покрупнее, где есть ночлежка. А то здесь совсем дыра.

— Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь.

Она рассмеялась и отвела взгляд.

— Думаю, я попытаю удачу за мусорными бачками.

— В чем проблема? По крайней мере, сходишь в душ… Да и этим глупым созданиям без тебя никак.

Рей повздыхала, но уступила — ее усталость бросалась в глаза. Она удалилась в тесную душевую, а Бен вышел из трейлера, давая ей возможность уединиться, ну и еще потому, что он — не псих, вопреки всеобщему убеждению, и полон решимости доказать это самому себе.

Стрекот сверчков и цикад в унисон с кваканьем лягушек из ручья возвещал о приближении ночи — самое время, чтобы спокойно отойти ко сну. Здесь, на опушке подлеска, были только луна и звезды над головой, ни одна из которых, кажется, не возражала против присутствия Бена.

Он стоял на ступеньках, глядя на мягкое колыхание травы в лунном свете. Трава уже по колено… Лея непременно прочитает лекцию насчет клещей, лис или волков, а он сделает вид, что слушает. Как знать, может, они уже там, крадутся где-то у темнеющей линии деревьев… Но он отнюдь не легкая добыча.

Возвратившись в трейлер, Бен обнаружил Рей мирно спящей на кровати все в той же серой футболке. Которая едва ли оставляла что-то на волю воображения.

Он запер дверь и снял с себя влажную одежду. Котята лежали рядышком с Рей, свернувшись клубочками у ее лица, а лоток был заботливо приткнут в уголке, чтобы они могли туда добраться. Прямо на кровати.

— Охрененно, — буркнул Бен. — Надеюсь, вам удобно.

Места осталось немного, но он не собирался спать на полу. Переодевшись в сухое, он залез на противоположную сторону кровати, отвернулся от Рей к стене, пытаясь не обращать внимания на аромат ее шампуня. Его шампуня, точнее.

Но, едва закрыв глаза, Бен провалился в сон.

***

— Закидывай.

Утром, за кофе, они играли в карты. Сытые котята носились по трейлеру наперегонки друг за другом, Рей поджарила яичницу с беконом. Такого домашнего уюта Бену на долю до сих пор не выпадало.

— Опять? — нахмурился он. — Ты точно не жульничаешь?

— Зачем мне жульничать в «Гоу Фиш»? У нас что, на кону деньги или шмотки? Ха, забесплатно твоего уязвленного достоинства мне достаточно.

Бен закатил глаза и постарался отогнать мысли о том, как Рей снимает с себя футболку и шорты. Она сидела напротив, скрестив ноги, вся ее золотистая кожа от пальчиков ног до внутренней поверхности бедер была видна как на ладони, и что-то подсказывало Бену — он не прочь облизать каждый ее дюйм.

— Значит, ты думаешь, людям свойственно поступать правильно? — он почесал в затылке.

Рей кивнула и посмотрела на котят, карабкающихся на кресло. Она мгновенно все замечала.

— Ага. То есть я имею в виду, что плохие люди бывают, вроде Гитлера или серийных убийц, но мне кажется, что обычный среднестатистический человек будет принимать верные решения. Да, люди эгоистичные и себе на уме, но не злые.

— Тогда почему ты сбежала из дома?

Рей молча потянулась за картой. Ее волосы вспыхнули в солнечном свете, когда лучик проскользнул сквозь окошко позади нее, и Бен смотрел, смотрел, сколько мог, пока она отвлеклась.

— Мой приемный папаша был злым, — просто ответила она.

— О… мне жаль.

На какое-то время установилась тишина, и Бен обдумывал услышанное. Ему тоже довелось встретить немало плохих людей — от Сноука до военных, использовавших детей в качестве живого щита, — но Рей все еще умудрялась видеть проблеск надежды. Люди способны меняться. И он _может_ измениться. Ведь так?

Игра закончилась, Рей извлекла из рюкзака леггинсы, надела их и потащила Бена наружу. Загнав в трейлер выбежавших следом котят, она обошла его и зашагала к маленькому ручью, где в небольших заводях лягушки и раки гоняли крошечных мальков, а в тени висели темными пятнышками пиявки.

С грацией лани Рей запрыгнула на валун посередине ручья. Она присела на корточки и заглянула в журчащую воду, ступнями по-лягушачьи цепляясь за камень.

— Не хочешь попробовать этих раков? — спросила она.

— Раков?

— Раков, Бен. Подойди, — она помотала головой и засмеялась. — Не смотри так. Обычные раки.

— Ага, только я их не ем. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько в них паразитов и всякой дряни?

Бен следил за ней с берега с нарастающим чувством тревоги. Вдруг она поскользнется и разобьет себе голову? А если ее укусит пиявка? Кто знает, какая зараза в них водится.

Рей явно не разделяла его беспокойства. Выпрямившись, она перескочила на камень повыше, потом на следующий — с поразительной беззаботностью. Бен неотступно следовал за ней по берегу, сунув руки в карманы. Солнце стояло в зените, сквозь полог листвы окрашивая воду желтыми и белыми пятнами. От ног Рей разлетались сверкающие брызги воды, и на камнях оставались влажные следы.

— Зацени! — разнесся над водой смех.

К ее тощим ногами присосалась пара пиявок. Бен содрогнулся, но Рей как ни в чем не бывало сняла их и швырнула в воду.

— Теперь хрен разберет, чем ты заразилась! — огрызнулся Бен.

— Это всего-навсего _пиявки_ , — Рей спрыгнула на берег, раздраженно сверкнув глазами. — И вообще не твое дело.

Она двинулась дальше, не оглядываясь, и Бен пошел за ней — все равно ему было нечего делать.

***

Котята обрадовались Рей и тут же взобрались на нее, а Бен улегся на кровать со странным чувством, будто забыл о чем-то важном, и украдкой поглядывал на свою гостью — она сидела на полу, играя с котятами. Ей _тоже_ можно было дать восемнадцать. Можно было. Почти.

Громкий стук в дверь раздался как гром среди ясного неба.

 _УДО_!

— Блять! — прошипел Бен и вскочил, откидывая матрас и хватая Рей за руку. — Лезь сюда и молчи! Умоляю, молчи! — Пришлось ее встряхнуть, и у нее глаза округлились. Почему-то Бену стало приятно. — Я не вернусь в тюрьму!

— Но…

Инспектор постучал снова. Бен затолкал Рей в темную нишу и, чертыхаясь, поспешил к двери. Перепуганные котята, к счастью, сами благополучно шмыгнули в корзину.

На пороге стоял Хакс с блокнотом под мышкой. Одетый в неизменную форму, он приподнял бровь, оглядывая мятую пижаму Бена. Ох, блять… Надо было переодеться, но у него совершенно вылетело это из головы — хотя, возможно, он бы вспомнил, если бы мог перестать пялиться на Рей.

Сердце Бена гулко забилось, когда Хакс ступил в трейлер.

— Здрасьте. Давненько не виделись.

— Угу. Меня интересует проверка, а не разговоры. Если вы не пристаете к детям и не прячете где-нибудь алкоголь, я тут не задержусь.

Инспектор произнес это достаточно громко, и Рей наверняка все слышала. Вздрогнув, Бен покосился на кровать, молясь, чтобы Рей не вздумала вылезти.

И кашлянул, пока Хакс открывал шкафы.

— Нет, никогда в жизни. Так получилось только из-за того, что я совершил ошибку, на вид ей было все восемнадцать. И это было в баре.

Хакс сузил глаза, заметив в корзине котят.

— Приятно видеть, что терапия не возымела желаемых результатов. Откуда здесь это?

— Я их нашел. Их бросили.

— …Ясно. Интересно, — он открыл дверцу маленького холодильника. — Какие подвижки в поиске работы?..

К счастью, Хакс пробыл в трейлере недолго, как и обещал. Ушел, не утруждая себя прощанием, и едва его машина отъехала, матрас затрясся. Никто, кроме Бена и Хана, не знал об этом тайнике.

Рей скрючилась в нем, широко распахнув глаза орехового цвета — и вдруг Бена пронзило осознание двух неоспоримых фактов: да, она может сбежать, и нет, расставаться с ней ему абсолютно не хочется.

— Что ты сделал? — медленно спросила Рей.

— Я напился и переспал с безмозглой шестнадцатилеткой в баре. Я понятия не имел… Я не… Я не проверяю документы у всех, с кем занимаюсь сексом, Рей. Это же тупо!

Выбравшись из-под матраса, она села на постель. Склонив голову набок, Рей смотрела на него, страх и растерянность на ее лице сменились любопытством и жалостью. Бен не шевелился, застыв посреди узкого коридора. Нет, он не загораживал выход. Так уж совпало.

Рей сдвинула брови.

— Кто-то причинил тебе боль, да?

Он смотрел на нее. Случайно встреченную семнадцатилетнюю девчонку… Признавать ее правоту, признаваться в…

Но все же кивнул — один раз.

Она тоже.

— Я сразу поняла. Ты выглядишь таким печальным.

— Я не печальный. Я злюсь.

— Да… Я тоже злилась, но потом настает миг, когда ты устаешь от этого, и печаль — все, что остается. Тебе кажется, что ты не можешь отпустить обиду, но это бремя рано или поздно оказывается слишком тяжелым…

Заскрежетав зубами, Бен сжал кулаки и заморгал, чувствуя, как обжигающе-горячо режет горло. Ну уж нет, слезы — удел женщин и детей! Он не мог вспомнить, когда плакал в последний раз, и точно не собирался начинать сейчас, особенно перед этой чудаковатой девчонкой, сбежавшей из дома, девчонкой с длинными загорелыми ногами и невыносимым оптимизмом.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!.. — прохрипел он.

— Нет, ты ошибаешься. Я была совсем как ты три года назад.

Не совладав с собой, он начал тереть глаза, размазывая слезы по коже. А потом тяжело опустился на край кровати рядом с Рей. И она не отстранилась. Бен уронил голову ей на плечо, вжимаясь носом в ее шею, от которой пахло водой и хлопковой тканью, и вдруг подумал, что может схватить Рей за талию.

Бен привлек ее к себе с неумолимостью прилива и приник губами к ее горлу, клянясь себе, что не сделает ничего, кроме этого — пока не спустился с поцелуями к ее груди, задирая футболку ей на голову. Он слышал, как Рей шепотом просит его остановиться, но вокруг не было ни души, и Бен знал, что он не настолько хороший человек, чтобы выполнить просьбу. Так уж получилось, что некоторые люди бывают плохими.

Бен вдыхал аромат ее волос, не замечая, что понемногу наваливается на нее и все явственнее ощущает, как колотится ее сердце. У Рей была теплая, мягкая кожа, а тело казалось таким хрупким, что он мог без труда сломать ей руку.

— Ты такая мягкая… — пробормотал он, спустив с нее леггинсы до колен, прежде чем потянуть вниз свои штаны.

— Бен, почему ты, не будучи плохим человеком, изо всех сил пытаешься им быть?

Бен хлюпнул носом у нее в волосах, толкнувшись в ее тепло, и Рей дернулась под ним, сжимая его бедра своими длинными ногами. Не переставая целовать ее лицо, он двигался все быстрее и жестче, и слезы высыхали на его щеках по мере того, как он отдавался на волю чего-то приземленно-физического, туманившего разум не хуже похмелья.

— Тебе хорошо? — прошептал он, мазнув губами по ее виску, и тихо застонал. — С тобой так приятно.

Рей впилась ногтями ему в спину. Теперь плакала _она_ , наполняя его болезненным чувством удовлетворения.

Отведя волосы с ее лица, Бен положил ее голову себе на плечо. Разрядка настигла его весьма скоро, но он старался быть потише, чтобы слышать, как Рей испуганно сопит ему в ухо. Рей царапала его спину, пока он мягко покачивал бедрами.

Излившись, Бен повернулся на бок, увидел, как семя стекает по дрожащему золотистому бедру, и подумал, что, пожалуй, нашел в этом убогом жалком мирке свою капельку солнца. Пропажи которой никто не заметит.

Прикрыв глаза, Бен прижал ее к груди. Ему только хотелось оставить эту каплю света себе. В конце концов, он ее заслужил.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [That Girl is Like A Sunburn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284562) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
